Sora's Date With Kairi
by totalREfan
Summary: A funny story that I upadate occasionally... I don't know where I'm going with the story so I'm wide open to suggestions.
1. Our little secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

1 Our Little Secret

"Sora!" I jolted awake. My face was numb from where I was laying my head

on my books. My teacher's loud shouting was ringing through my ears. "Have you

been listening to a word I've said!?"

I tried to bring a little bit of humor into this lifeless, boring

classroom. "How your hemorrhoid got started?"

He stared at me as if I was lower than pond scum. "Lucky guess," he then

turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Don't forget to study for the

quad-chapter test tomorrow!" Moaning and groaning was heard from everybody.

Nobody liked the quad-chapter test. "NO COMPLAINING!"

I was able to leave the horrible fire pit that was science when I got

saved by the bell. Everyone scattered out the door into the hall. I was met up

with Kairi in the hall when she appeared from a door right next to me.

"Sora, do you know what today is?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "Monday?"

"Nooooo..." She replied with an anxious tone.

"....the 24th?

"Not quite..."

"..... of January?"

"Never mind," She let out with a sigh. "I'll see you later.

I realized that I was so busy talking with her that I was almost late

for my next class. It was just my luck that my class was all the way on the

other side of the school. Swiftly, I tried to scurry to my next class. I wasn't

that far away from my class when I heard the bell ring. it was just around the

corner. It doesn't matter if you're a couple seconds late, right?

Of course, with my luck, that won't happen. Somebody was rounding the

corner while I was running and I smacked right into him. My books skidded

across the ground and papers flew everywhere. I took a long, hard look at who I

slammed into, and he did it right back, tenfold.

"Principal Terk, how are you this morning?"

He clenched his teeth harder than I've ever seen them before, which I

did not know was possible. His voice echoed loudly through the walls as he

yelled, "MEET ME IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Teachers opened their doors and looked out

to see what was going on. "Continue with your lessons," he said in a slightly

larger than indoor voice.

I learned not to express any kind of pain I might feel as he clutches my

arm and drags me to his office. As soon as we enter his boring office, he plops

me into the chair right in front of his desk.

He still holds his anger that he had before. "This is the fifth time

this week I've either caught you running in the halls or putting ex-lax in the

coffee pot. Why do you keep breaking the rules? I do not get it. has there

been any type of crises in your family or your life recently?"

I looked back on my life in the past few weeks. "nope, nothing."

"if you don't pull your act together, I will be forced to notify your

home. Do you understand?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'M GOING TO LET THAT SLIP!" I could tell he was serious. "One more

thing! Now please report to your class and get out of here so I can take my

Tylenol in peace!"

Quietly, I walked out the door and started walking to my next class. I

didn't really want to be there so I walked slowly. I took a while, which was a

good thing, for me. I creaked the door open and stepped into Mrs. Roger's

history class.

She was in the middle of a lesson when I opened the door slowly.

"And so, George Washington's crap the size of a bowling ball is

still preserved today at Smithsonian insti- Sora! Where have you been!?"

"Principal's office," I replied.

"Well then, take your seat!" I took my seat and Mrs. Rogers continued

the lesson. "Now, as you know, it has recently been discovered that George

Washington had lived with a brain tumor his entire life. There is a theory that

it possibly could have been that his mother was in labor with him for

forty-five years."

I chose not to listen to her so I secretly talked with my best friend,

Riku, who sat next to me.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked Riku as quietly as I could.

"Naw, I don't want to do it. You're the one who wants to ask her out. I

wouldn't want to meddle between you guys."

"BUT I WANT YOU TO MEDDLE!"

"SORA!" Mrs. Rogers yelled. "I don't want to have to talk to you again.

Now, to continue with the lesson. Scientists are still trying to figure how

Abraham Lincoln's goiter grew to the size of a hockey puck."

I didn't listen to this stupid lesson. Instead, I just daydreamed. I

dreamed about Kairi. I wanted the courage to ask her out, but I didn't have it.

Also, Riku wouldn't do it for me. It was a curse.


	2. cram session

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

2 Cram Session.

I couldn't feel my face. I couldn't feel my hands. I couldn't feel my

face with my hands. I could not see in front of me very well. On the night of

all nights. A storm had to come the day before a quad-chapter test. By the time

I walked two miles in a raging storm at 50 degrees below absolute zero, and

being up to my armpits in snow, I reached the public library.

The public stood up two stories. A big, frozen flag sat still on the top

of the flag post. I looked down the post and saw Riku under 500 pounds of

clothing with his tongue stuck to the post.

"Thora! Hep nee!"

"What?" I said, jokingly.

"Hep nee!"

"Huh?"

"Hep nee! Gid nee oud"

"What was that? Kidney bow?"

"THORA!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

"Okay, fine!" I walked inside the library for a second. I grabbed a cup

I found laying around. I looked inside and it was about a quarter full with hot

cocoa that was still warm. I rushed outside with it and poured it over Riku's

tongue.

"Thanks," he told me, still with an impediment from licking the

flagpole. "I thought I was going to be stuck there for a long time."

"By the way, i started to say after we walked through the library

doors," Why did you lick the post?"

"Because a kid said he would give me fifty cents if I did it,"Riku

replied. I got the fifty cents and it was worth every penny. This is going to

go to my pony- err...I mean death wall fund."

Riku and I found a good table and plopped our back packs onto it. We

immediately took outour science books and opened our books to the appropriate

page.

While we did this, a giant pink fluffball wobbled toward us. "Do Iknow

you?" I saidjokingly. I knew it was Kairi.

"Mfff-fff-ff-mff-mfm-mfff," Kairi replied. I bet she couldn't reply due

to the three scarves and probably five different hats.

Because she had very thick snow pants, she could only move her legs a

little bit. She wobbled even closer to us. I tried to restrain my laugh as she

flailed her arms. I almost burst out laughing when she fell on the floor. Kairi

started flopping like a fish out of water.

Riku and got behind and picked her up. We also helped her by taking off

her scarves and hats. Kairi's face was beet red and she was sweating bullets.

Kairi started making short, rapid breaths, as if she was hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just do me a favor and take off my jacket," she replied. "I can't move

my arms."

Riku and I unzipped the jacket, pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

We found that there was another jacket, and we zipped it off, and there was

another and another, until seven jackets were on the library floor.

"Great," Kairi said. "Now excuse me as I sit down."

she sat in the chair with her legs sticking straight out. She strained

to reach her boots, so I took them off for her. Then, she stood up and started

taking off her ski pants. She took off all the extra clothing and left designer

jeans and a gray sweater that said "Ho,ho,ho!" in red letters.

"So, ready to work?" She said in a perky attitude.

"Kairi," I started to mention, "Christmas was over a month ago."

"Oh, well. What can you do about it?"

"Okay," Riku had said. "let's start studying. Chapter one thirty-two;

The Pythagorean Theorem."

"What?" I replied. "That's math, not science."

"Yeah, but we still have to know it."

"Listen, let's just go to another chapter," Kairi had suggested. "We

heard so much about that during class it's probably imprinted into our brains."

"All right, then, "Riku said wearily. "Chapter one thirty-three; Abraham

Lincoln's View on Slavery."

"Okay, Riku," Kairi started stating," start reading the next chapter."

" The nature, beauty, and complexity of our earth..." Riku started to

read.

Finally, I thought. Something that's even kind of science related.

Riku finished reading the sentence. "... is expressed in many haikus."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in an outburst of this rediculousness.

The librarian looked over at me and gave me a nasty look along with a

loud, "SSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!"

I continued with our studies. Until about midnight, we studied and

tried to figure out what the whale in Moby Dick was a symbol for.


	3. It's a date

3 It's a Date

I couldn't sleep. Even though it was three in the morning, the cold from coming back from the library had still not worn off and the hot cocoa had put me on a sugar rush. The combination of shivering and a sugar hype made me vibrate like a jackhammer.  
Before I tried to go to sleep, I went on my computer. My mom was fast asleep and she didn't know I was on. While I was trying to find a forum on a rap-bashing site, an instant message window. The screen name was "DeathwaLLkeEpeR666". Nobody needed to tell who was talking with that screen name.  
_Hey Kairi_, I typed out.  
**_CAN'T SLEEP HUH?_** She typed back.  
_Nope_.  
**_I CAN"T EITHER. MY STOMACH HURTS BECAUSE I DRANK A CUP OFGRAVY AND I THREW UP A COUPLE TIMES_**.  
_I had too much Sugar. Now I'm so hyper I can go around the world in eighty seconds.  
**I'M FRUSTRATED. THE VALENTINE'S DANCE IS ONLY A COUPLE WEEKS AWAY AND I CAN'T FIND A DATE. IT WOULD BE PATHETIC TO SHOW UP AT A VALENTINE'S DANCE WITHOUT A DATE.  
**__We could go. As friends. People do stuff like that with their friends all the time_.  
**_SURE. WHY NOT? RIKU'S ALREADY GOING WITH SELPHIE. OKAY, IT'S A DATE.  
_**I felt my stomach tie in a knot. I was going with Kairi. I know we're best friends, but I still care for her far more than any other girl at school. While I was daydreaming about her, I found that it typed in a something accidentally. I looked at my screen. The last thing that I accidentally typed.  
_I'm warm for your form_.  
Kairi than wrote something back. **_Oo WUT?  
_**It was too late so I thought I might as well go along with it.  
_It's true. I've kept it from you for a long time. I never dared to tell you_.  
**_SORA?_**  
_Yeah?_  
She waited a long time before she answered. **_ME TOO_**.  
I gazed at what she just said. Could it be? Is she warm for my form too? I wouldn't use those words, necessarily. I thought about it for a moment, than I thought of something that might complicate things a bit.  
_What about Riku?_  
_**I'M SURE HE WON'T MIND. I THINK THAT HE WOULD BE HAPPY FOR US. WHY WOULDN'T HE?  
**I guess. I'll talk to him tomorrow. So, we'll meet up at the dance in a couple weeks_?  
**_I'LL MEET YOU AT TOWN SQUARE. SEE YOU THEN_**.  
Kairi then logged off. I looked at the conversation over and over again. I couldn't believe what just happened. I just managed to get a date with my best friend. It seemed kind of weird to me but WHO CARES! I GOT A DATE!  
In joy, I jumped up from the chair and bumped my head on the light. I rubbed my head and shut down my computer. After doing that, I ran upstairs to my room. I plopped myself on my bed started thinking about me and Kairi. What just happened know could've changed the course of my life. A life with Kairi. I know it seemed kind of "school-girlish" but I felt like one.  
I gave out a big sigh, pulled the blanket over myself, and I fell asleep


	4. Flamingos, arrows, and comatose

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Ugh. I have not updated in FOREVER! I've been in a bit of a depression for about 8 months. So… I haven't really gotten to writing. So now I'm about to attempt to write the new chapter of this story. Well, here goes. Enjoy…

"Riku, you have to stop drinking so much of that, you're going to make yourself sick! Don't make the janitors have to clean your water-based vomit off of the lunchroom floor."

I agreed with Kairi, he's had way too much water. I'm almost afraid he's going to get water poisoning…

"No, listen to me," Riku protested. "You know how flamingos are pink?" Kairi and I nodded. "Okay, when they're born, they're white. They're pink because of a shrimp they eat, that is pink. The color of what they eat is what the pigment in they're skin is. SO that got me thinking…"

"Riku, if you're seriously thinking what I am," I said in response, "you're definitely one fry short of a happy meal."

"No, listen. Since water is clear, then it might turn me… invisible." Kairi and I gave a weird look to Riku. "Pretty good thinking, eh? I'd finally be able to sneak into area 51 and I'll be famous for being the only person to ever do that successfully."

"You babbling idiot!" Kairi said, "Flamingos don't eat shrimp!"

"What?" replied Riku.

"Yeah shrimp are ocean dwellers. When was the last time you saw a flamingo at the beach?"

"Last Thursday."

"Really?" She replied.

"Yeah. I remember because I had a lot of cough syrup and all of a sudden I found Will and Grace to be funny."

"I guess that explains a lot," I said while staring at Riku's eyes. "Hey, don't most people have retinas?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku said in a confused way. "By the way, Kairi, your eyebrows have split ends."

"How could you possibly know that?" Kairi demanded.

"Custom-made contact lenses and eye drops."

"Well, where did you get them?"

"Umbrella Inc." He replied

Just then a kid with a green shirt sat next to them. He dropped his tray onto the table so hard that…. Uhhhh… well he dropped it hard, trust me.

"Do you mind? Asked Riku. "There are other tables in the lunchroom."

"Not at all." Said the weird kid and he started drinking from a jug of water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you know how flamingos are pink…" he started.

"We just covered this." Said Riku "Flamingos don't eat shrimp."

"Yes but they do eat salmon."

"REALLY?" exclaimed Riku. "Give me that jug!" and he started chugging until he keeled over and passed out on the floor.

"I was kidding," said the weird kid "Flamingos don't eat salmon."

"SEE!" I said "Water poisoning" Just then I started to take a bite of his sloppy joe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Well, why not?"

The kid picked it up and threw it against the wall and several dark shadows came out from it. "The power of Christ compels you!" He yelled.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!"

Kairi looked at her spaghetti and a noodle whipped out and caught a passing fly. She knocked it to the floor and it crawled towards the sloppy joe, feeding off the remains.

"By the way, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before…"

"I am known by many names…"

"But what's your real name?"

"Bob Buford Blue III."

"Yeah right!" Kairi responded. "Who would be sadistic enough to name three people THAT?"

"You can just call me Joseph."

"That's not going to work," Riku said. "It's too normal for a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction."

"I thought you were unconscious." I pointed out.

A brick flies through the window and bashes into his head.

"What's a fanfiction, anyway?" Kairi shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, it's time to be going to our next class soon." Kairi reminded us. "We need to get to gym."

"Right, we don't want to miss archery."

After dumping our trays and giving Joseph a "Farewell for now" we were on our way to gym and I was pushing the dolly with Riku on it. When we arrived at the classroom where we meet before our activities Ms. Armstrong was yelling at some kid.

"You better spit out that of gum!"

"I can't!" retorted a familiar voice.

"And just can you tell me why not!" demanded Ms. Armstrong.

"It's nicotine gum. I need it if I'm going to kick the habit!"

"What!" replied Ms. Armstrong aghast.

"If I don't chew this I'm going to start smoking again and die of lung cancer and then there will be blood on your hands!" He continued "Then you'll get fired and be forced to take a job as a maid and get ordered around by a fat rich kid!"

There was a moment of silence "Very well then, but from now on I expect you to chew your gum whenever you need it!" We walked in to see Joseph sitting in the back chewing something.

"Hey guys, I saved you a seat."

I sat next to Joseph, Kairi beside me, and Riku comatose on the other side of Joseph. Joseph took a container of milk and held it up to Riku's nose. Riku jumped to life and started coughing. I looked at the expiration date.

"I didn't know the milk company has been around THAT long." I said, "Where did you get that?"

Joseph pointed to the radiator "Behind that."

I suddenly smelled watermelon bubbalicious. I looked at Joseph. "Nicotine gum, huh?"

We were soon shooting after waking up Riku and setting up the proper Equipment. Riku was standing next to me. In the middle of class an arrow came zooming past me and got stuck into Riku's kneecap. Riku held his knee and screeched in despair. I grabbed the arrow and read the note I found wrapped around it. It read: "Saturday, county fair, 2 PM."

I was still wrapped in my excitement about the date. That reminded me that I still needed to tell Riku about it since he still didn't know. I decided to tell him as soon as he stopped being a baby about the arrow wound. I was glad I shot three bull's-eyes in a row.

A/N: Because I'm lazy and to eliminate confusion, they were doing indoor archery, since this takes place in late January.


End file.
